


Birthday Breakfast

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, McHart, Oral Sex, consensual non-consent but not rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt promises not to do anything big for Diane's birthday but he can't help it





	Birthday Breakfast

Diane’s birthday is a day she’d recently begun to accept as part of life, a point which only took her sixty plus years to get to.

This year, she made Kurt promise nothing special. No big gifts, no flowers at the office, nothing more than a dinner for two at a restaurant where he would wear a tie. It took some convincing but he gave in and told her there’d be minimal fuss.

Since promises were made, and Kurt wasn’t one to break said promises, he’d thought long and hard about what he could do for her to make her feel special without breaking the “no fuss” rule. It came to him as he was drifting off to sleep the night before her birthday. 

He awoke earlier than usual on that Thursday morning, just to ensure he got out of bed before his wife. Kurt got up and made coffee, cinnamon roll flavored, which he wasn’t necessarily a fan of but knew it was an indulgence she rarely gave in to, especially on a work day, and it was a small something he could do to make her feel special.

Once the pot had been started, he crawled back into bed and checked the time. Her alarm was scheduled to go off half an hour from now but he knew she’d forgive him for the early wake up call. It wasn’t often either of them woke the other up for this but generally, the lack of sleep was quickly forgotten.

As gently as he could, Kurt pushed Diane on her back, smiling when she sighed, then moved down to the foot of the bed, positioning himself between her thighs. He pushed her gown up past her hips and slid her panties to the side before slowly licking her lips. Kurt slid his left hand up around her hip and rested it on her lower tummy.

Kurt suppressed a groan at the first taste of her, and then again when he realized she was already slightly wet. He flattened his tongue to move it along her slit, before bringing it to a point to slip it into her. It fucked her a few times then moved it upward to circle her clit.

Diane sighed with a slight moan.

This only excited him more. His tongue flicked her clit more rapidly as her breathing grew faster. Kurt slid in two fingers and moved them within her. Not long after, he felt a hand on the back of his head and heard a quiet whimper.

“Kurt?” A quiet, sleepy voice came from above.

“Hmm?” He hummed into her. Kurt’s fingers moved quicker as he turned them to massage her g-spot.

She panted as he latched on to her clit, suckling her. Diane fisted the sheets with her free hand as her back began to arch slightly.

“Kurt.”

He groaned into her, his fingers working her faster.

Diane’s grip on the back of his head grew stronger, more insistent.

“Yeah,” she panted as her hips tried to move against his face.

Kurt’s hips slowly rocked against the bed, his cock as hard as it could get as he continued pleasing her.

Diane’s hips moved against him harder, her knuckles turning white as her hand gripped the sheets tighter; Kurt continued to work her the best he knew how. She was close to climax and hadn’t even opened her eyes yet.

Whimpers and heavy breathing filled the room. “Oh!”

He sucked her clit harder and moved his fingers faster within her, begging her to cum. Kurt knew she was close which only seemed to drive him harder.

Her thighs tensed, holding him in place, before they began shaking. Moments later, a strong orgasm hit Diane, causing her to cry out as wave after wave of intense pleasure rocked her.

Kurt removed his fingers from within her and wrapped his hand around her other hip then interlaced his fingers around her tummy, holding her close to him.

A final sob wracked her body as Kurt released her from his mouth. He relaxed his grip around her and kissed along her thighs and lower tummy before pushing the sheets back over his head to look up at her, delighting in watching her chest move up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

“Wow,” she panted.

Kurt grinned before kissing his way up her body and resting his on top of hers.

Diane opened her eyes to find her husband with a goofy smile on his face. “Hi.”

He leaned in and kissed her, sweetly but deeply. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss.

Kurt pulled back and looked into her eyes. “Happy birthday.”

“What?”

He kissed along her jawline as she resisted letting her eyes roll back in her head.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

She let out a quiet chuckle, finally waking up enough to catch on. “Wow.”

Kurt nuzzled her ear then sat up to look at her, still smiling as he watched her face. “That doesn’t count as making a big deal, does it?”

“God no!” She leaned up to kiss him again as her legs intertwined with his, pulling his lower body closer to hers.

“There’s froo froo coffee waiting for you.”

Diane’s brow furrowed for a moment as she tried to process what he was saying. Once she figured it out, she let out an appreciative laugh. “My cinnamon coffee?”

He nodded.

“Thank you.” She reached up to kiss him again. “So…”

“So you need to get up if you don’t want to be late for work.”

“But…” She raised her hips to brush her lower body against his, acknowledging his need.

“But nothing.” Kurt rolled off of her, adjusting his erection over his pants then walking in to the kitchen.

A minute later, he returned to their bedroom to find Diane in the same position he left her in. “Up, birthday girl.”

She stretched and let out a contented sigh. “I’d rather spend the day in bed with you.”

“I know.” He set down the mug of coffee on her nightstand before sitting on the bed next to her. “Me too. Unfortunately there are corporations you need to take down today.”

Diane laughed and reached up to put her hand on his cheek. Kurt put his hand on hers then pulled her palm to his lips. He kissed it then moved it to his lap.

“Kurt?”

“Hm?”

She pulled her hand back to her chest and ran her thumb over his hand. “My first meeting isn’t until 1030. I’ve an extra two hours this morning to do whatever I want with.” Diane grinned. “I was going to get a manicure but this is much better.”

He smiled as he stood then took off his pants. She scooted over into the middle of the bed, wiggling out of her underwear then reached for him. Kurt climbed in bed on top of her and positioned his hard cock over her entrance then sank himself deep into her.

Diane let out a happy sigh as her legs wrapped around his hips. “Mm! Oh happy birthday to me!”


End file.
